The present invention relates to compact storing and retrieving apparatus enabling various types of devices to be stored in a compact manner and to be conventiently retrieved whenever desired.
The invention is particularly useful for aircraft in order to maximize the utilization of passenger space and/or cargo space within the aircraft, and the invention is therefore described below particularly with respect to such an application. Examples of such applications of the invention are described in my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,159,994, 5,205,515 and 5,314,143; and reference is made to the disclosures therein, and also to the publications cited during their examinations.
A broad object of the present invention is to provide apparatus for compactly storing and retrieving devices. A further object is to provide such apparatus which is of a relatively simple construction and which securely retains all the devices against all movements except those involved during an actual storing or retrieving operation. A still further object is to provide an aircraft with such storing and retrieving apparatus to maximize the limited floor space within the aircraft for storing and retrieving various types of article holders, such as containers, carts and pallets, carried by the aircraft.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided apparatus for compactly storing and retrieving a plurality of movable devices of the same size and external configuration, comprising: a support for horizontally supporting the plurality of movable devices in the form of at least one two-dimensional matrix constituted of two columns and a plurality of rows of two devices in each row, with each device in abutting relation with the adjacent devices on its opposite longitudinal sides, and with a vacant space for one device in the first and last rows of the matrix; two longitudinal shifting assemblies, one for each of the columns, each assembly including a pair of L-shaped retainer members engageable with the outer corners of the first device and the last device in the respective column; and two transverse shifting assemblies, one for the first row of the matrix and the other for the last row of the matrix, each of the latter assemblies including a pair of L-shaped retainer members engageable with the outer corners of the device in the first row and the device in the last row, respectively. The apparatus further includes a longitudinal drive for driving, in opposite longitudinal directions, the two longitudinal shifting assemblies and the devices in their respective columns while the longitudinal sides of the devices are maintained in abutting relation by the pair of retainer members in each of the two longitudinal shifting assemblies; and a transverse drive for driving, in opposite transverse directions, the two transverse shifting assemblies and the devices in their respective first and last rows while the longitudinal sides of the devices in the first and last rows are maintained in abutting relation with the longitudinal sides of the devices in the adjacent rows, such that all the devices are always secured against any movement other than those produced by the shifting assemblies.
According to further features in some described preferred embodiments, the longitudinal drive comprises a common longitudinal drive motor for driving both of the longitudinal shifting assemblies simultaneously the same amount in opposite longitudinal directions. Also, the transverse drive comprises a common transverse drive motor for driving both of the transverse shifting assemblies simultaneously the same amount in opposite transverse directions. It will be appreciated, however, that there could be a separate drive for each of the above assemblies.
According to still further features in some described preferred embodiments, the horizontal support is a floor formed with an opening of slightly larger size than the size of one of the movable devices; and the apparatus further comprises a lift assembly including a horizontal platform of the same size and configuration as the opening in the horizontal floor, and a vertical drive for driving the platform to a position flush with the floor to receive one of the devices, or to another position vertically spaced from the floor to transfer the received device to another vertical level.
As will be described more particularly below, such apparatus securely retains the devices against any movement at all times except during an actual storing or retrieving operation, thereby making the apparatus particularly suitable for aircraft. In addition, such apparatus requires only three motors, one for each of the longitudinal transverse and vertical drives, thereby enabling the apparatus to be greatly simplified as compared to the apparatus described in my prior patents referenced above.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a portable container for receiving a plurality of article holders of the same size and external configuration, comprising: a plurality of outer walls defining a portable enclosure of a size and configuration to receive a plurality of the article holders in a two-dimensional matrix constituted of a plurality of longitudinally-extending columns and transversely-extending rows; a longitudinal shifting assembly within the enclosure for shifting a column of the article holders in the longitudinal direction; and a transverse shifting assembly within the enclosure for shifting a row of the article holders in the transverse direction.
According to a still further aspect of the invention, there is provided a portable container for receiving a plurality of article holders of the same size and external configuration, comprising: a plurality of outer walls defining a portable enclosure of a size and configuration to receive a plurality of the article holders in at least one longitudinal column; a longitudinal shifting assembly within the enclosure for shifting the article holders in the longitudinal direction; and a lift assembly within the enclosure at one position therein for lifting out of the enclosure an article holder in the one position.
As will also be described more fully below, the novel apparatus is particularly useful for aircraft in order to maximize the floor space within the aircraft for storing and retrieving various types of article holders, such as containers, carts, pallets, and the like, carried by the aircraft, especially for use in a galley of an aircraft ship or train.
Further features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description below.